dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Creating your Character Guidelines/@comment-2149672-20150131233806
Name: Velskud Age: 45 Height: 6 feet 11 inches Weight: 158 pounds Photo: Link Personality: Velskud has a sarcastic nature, and has the tendency of speaking his feelings and thoughts directly no matter how offensive they could be, coming off as insensitive to others. Because of this he was never able to get along well with any of the 'Six Heroes' but Gerrant. Despite his cynicism, he is relatively polite and able to keep his calm nature unless angered or desperate, when he will have no qualms using foul language and screaming to be left alone. Overall, Velskud has a great dislike for anyone who attempts to see through his emotions and understand him, which often triggers said episodes of anger. He has spoke openly about his personal life to Argenta, but ran away upon realizing he had said too much. However, he did not react like this towards Gerrant, who easily noticed when something was wrong with him and questioned him, receiving no negative response from Velskud. Velskud has a compassionate and supporting side only shown towards Gerrant. He values knowledge over physical strength, and upon realizing Gerrants ignorance he persuaded him into learning from books. On the contrary, Velskud shows absolutely no mercy towards those who had hurt Gerrant, Argenta or himself. Guilt seems to be one of the emotions Velskud has more trouble dealing with, as in the past it's known that in the past, he destroyed and buried one of his weapons for failing to protect him, and requiring somebody to give their life for him. Backstory: 25 years ago, in an alternate dimension, a war between humans and dragons has been going on for centuries. Velskud was born during the war and took part in it at Age 20. The dragons saw humans as an inferior species and decided to exterminate them, they would spare the lives of any human who pledged their allegience to the dragon-kin, these humans are known as Dragon Followers. Half of the human population was pursuaded by this offer and left the humans to join the dragons. One day, Velskud and a group of his friends (Gerrant, Argenta, Elena, Barnac, and Karacule) were walking in the woods, when a squad of dragons ambushed them. The fight was long and grevious, but eventually, all six opposing dragons were slain. In this incident, Velskuds sword wasn't strong enough to withhold an attack, and got his friend injured in the process, scarring him for life. When a dragon is slain, their spiritual power drops, referred to as Lustres. If you have enough self-will and strength, the lustre will bond with you, and you inherit the dragons power. Only Gerrant and Velskud had the will to unlock this power, becoming the Gold and Blue dragon respectively; the first two humans to become dragons. As time went on, they began to collect more and more lustres, until most of the human warriors has the abilitiy to become dragons. The lustres were also used to craft weapons of great strength, often used in the decisive battles between opposing generals. The dragon-kin had a King, Karas, also known as "The Black Dragon of Nightmare". His ability to control his dragons was unmatched, and no army has survived a raid against him, until the famed "Raid of Black Mountain". During this raid, humanity had pooled together all of it's resources to make one final march against the Dragon Empire. Human soldiers fended off lower dragons and dragon followers, while Velskud and his friends, being recognized by both sides as the most powerful of the group, took charge to confront Karas. Elena, Barnac, and Karacule were left behind to take care of Karas' top three generals, while Gerrant, Velskud, and Argenta confronted Karas together. Barnac and Karacule successfully defeated their opponents, and being ready, merged with the lustres and became the Green and Violet dragons respectively. Elena did slay her opponent, but the lustre was still too strong for her. Karas was pushed into a corner with nearly no chance of escape, until Elena doublecrossed the humans and helped him open The Monolith, a device fabled to transport between dimensions. The two made it through The Monolith, along with Gerrant, Velskud, and Argenta, but before the others could get through, the Monolith sealed. Thus, Gerrant, Velskud, Argenta, Barnac, and Karacule were named "The Five Heroes", wheras Elena was titled "The Traitor of Black". Peace was restored to that universe, with humans suffering a 70% population loss due to war losses and Dragon Followers. Karas knew he would one day return to that war crippled universe and take it for his own, but, in order to do that, he'd need to amass an army and construct a Monolith great enough to transport it back. Velskud and Gerrant have made it their mission to find Karas and Elena before that happens and end the reign of the Dragon Empire Recently, Velskud has split up from Gerrant in hopes of keeping their identities a secret from Karas and his followers. Velskud lives a life of secrecy, adorning his dragon uniform, doing whatever he wants to reach the goal of peace, however he decides to define it. System Information: Human/Dragon. Free Senzu Beans and Fire Breath skills selected. Not seeking to create child character in the near future. Side note: Gerrant is a character I will be making next month, Argenta is Luka's character (we've discussed about this IRL), the other four mention will most likely be NPC's for usage at a later date. Might possibly become characters in the future, I haven't though that far ahead. Also, 200th comment.